


First One to Lose It, Wins

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve have to be quiet, but that’s rather hard with Kono in between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	First One to Lose It, Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Game_ prompt at dailyfics on LJ
> 
> MY FIRST THREESOME! rather nervous about posting it, but if I don't, I'll end up deleting it and I really don't want that to happen

“Let’s play a game,” Kono suggests as she unties her bikini with one hand. Danny is lounging on the sofa almost out of her reach but she moves a bit forward and grasps the drawstring of his sleep pants with the other. “First one to lose it wins.”

Steve watches for a second and he gets with the program. He pulls his swim trunks down and steps out of them before running a hand down Kono’s exposed back and ass.

“I think the first one to lose it leaves everyone a winner…,” Steve says as he wraps an arm around her waist and his fingers move down her abdomen to between her legs.

Kono gasps softly as she wraps her lips around Danny’s cock. Now she’s in the middle of the most incredible human sandwich.

Danny’s in front with his hot thick cock in her mouth. A litany of curse words spilling from his lips each time her teeth graze the top of his cock and her tongue swirls around the head.

Steve’s thrusting behind her, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. He leans over her back, pulling Danny to meet him halfway. “If you don’t keep quiet, they’ll realize we slipped away from the party.” He locks their lips in a searing kiss.

Kono can feel her orgasm nearing and she thrusts back against Steve. She moans each time he gets her in just the right spot. The vibrations from Kono send pleasure to through Danny who in turn moans into Steve’s mouth.

The circle of moans comes to a climax when Kono tightens around Steve’s cock and her body shudders and shakes a bit with her orgasm. In turn, the tightening around Steve has his hips jerking pointedly as he fills her with his warm come. Danny soon follows when he feels the fluttering of Kono’s throat trying to swallow him down more.

Steve is the first to stagger back and drop on to the sofa, his breath coming in soft gasps. He pulls Kono down to rest next to him and she pulls Danny so that he’s closer to her.

“So, who won Kono?” Danny asked.

She cracks her eyes open to look at the man in front of her and the man behind her before smiling and answering, “Clearly I’m the winner this round.”


End file.
